A diffrent life
by Makiea101
Summary: Slade strikes agian and boy do the titans have it cut out for them.Star leaves and starts somewhere new and falls for someone RobxstarxRed sorry about the typos stupid post thing
1. A diffrent life

HI i am new to this so please be nice this is my first story i am currently working what i have a special guest here let present Slade he will be saying the disclaimer today

"No way!"

"Slade you better or i will tell your secret"  
"Thats blackmail"

"Yup now say it!"

"101 Does not own the teen titans if she did starfire would be stronger and there would be a sixth season"

Starfire's Pov

The Titans were fighting a battle with Slade. Beast Boy transformed in a T-Rex and charged at Slade. Slade flew backward and was acting passed out and then we walked up and saw he was not and then Robin started up with his turn throwing a punch the a high kick that slade caught then through Robin into and through one wall and hit another "ROBIN!" I screamed and flew over to him, he was unconscious and then Slade started to walk my way. "be a good girl and give him to me" Slade said calmly yet very thought of Slade having Robin as his apprentice made my blood boil "NO" I screamed and i was going to go up against is My turn to try and get him.

I flew at slade shooting at least 20 Star Bolts a minute then he grabbed my foot and flung me to the I got up and kicked him he flew into the grabbed a weird machine that looked like a gun but he shot it at himself and Team including myself thought he was gone but we were wrong i felt something hit me into the wall then grab my neck and take me over near an edge of a cliff I was dangling above then I yelled at Raven "Get everyone out of here before he hurts any one else." Everything was spinning and turning red i couldn't breath at all then he let me go and as I plummeted to my death I heard someone scream "STARFIRE NOOOOOOOOO!" Then it all turned black and it felt like I hit a rock then fell into some ones arms

Robin's Pov

'I woke up and I saw a terrifying site Starfire was floating at the edge of the cliff near his layer then she started to fall.I screamed STARFIRE, NOOOOOOO! I have a broken wrist, Star is dead that **was** the worst battle had everyone search the river we tried finding her but she was nowhere to be ?How did this happen keeps going through my is something I don't understand is why did she tell everyone to get out of there even though she knew what was going to ?It should have been me.I never got to tell her my secret.'

Starfire Pov

'Everything hurts on my body why can't I move where am I?

Robin's Pov

Everyone was sad Beast Boy didn't try to make any jokes Raven exploded anything at the mention of Starfire and every time she passed her room something would explode everyone was crying except for me I promised to never cry never again.I was saddened by her lose but that doesn't mean we can stop being heros. The alarm went jumped thinking it was Slade, it wasn't it was some stupid robbery Wait it was Red-X 'Great just what we need.' I thought we ran to the site and saw.........

Starfire's Pov

I woke up everthing was still black then I felt someone stand me up and take off my blind fold and it was Red-X **HE **was my savior then he lifted up his mask slightly to reveal lips and then put something in my arm it stung it was some sorta syringe. He then all of a sudden KISSED ME AS MY FRIENDS CAME IN. Then he let go he had an evil smirk then pulled down his mask. "Well if it isn't the Teen Titans how rude of you to join us." Red-X said "Star how could you" Robin said "Robin I-"I started to say " HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!"He yelled "Robin but-" I started to say a little hurt "But what you betrayed all of us you kissed him and chose him over us!" Robin screamed "Robin please I-" he cut me off again and said "Don't even start!YOU ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING TROQ DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGIAN OR THE TEAM SO DON'T COME BACK!" He screamed and left with the team.I was shocked and broken I felt as if I was dieing in side. Tears mixed with anger came to my hands were glowing my powers were back. I was furious with Red-X.I charged at him and hit him in a wall picked him up by his shirt and screamed "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? MY FRIENDS NOW HATE ME ROBIN HATES ME AND I LOVED HIM TO DEATH I RISKED MY LIFE FOR ALL OF THEM THEN YOU JUST HAD TO COME ALONG MAKE ME POWERLESS AND KISS ME! HOW DARE YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO JELL!" I screamed then knocked him out then called 911 they apprehended him they would not take off his mask because I told them not to. I left the city that night and started a new life.

Robin's pov

What are the jail reports? I asked "Red-X is in jail" Raven said "What" I asked "Starfire did it thats what the reports say. NO! that means she was not guilty way to go boy blunder i lost the only girl friend I had!" Raven said. Then the T.v and the computers exploded. Once that was done Raven ran off to her bedroom.

Ravens pov

"Why?" she asked while she went into her mirror to meditate.

A year later

Starfire pov

"Ugh?"she groaned as she was walking to work.{Aka starfire was wearing a blue tank top and a jean skirt with high heel sandals her hair is longer than before it goes to a little above the knees} she looks at the time one her silver watch says 7:30 am "Crap I am gonna be late" she stated and took a short cut down the ally and ran through the street real quick. "I am almost there"she said as she was on the side someone pushed her into the road and she fell and her ankle hurt. Ouch Watch where-" a car was coming at her fast. 'crap i am gonna die thanks to that idiot.' "ahhh" she screamed then someone pulled me out of the road just in was a guy he had brown hair reddish bluish eyes he was about 6 feet tall and then he asked " Are you ok" ".I am Just fine"I replied then I relized I was in his arms " uhhh you can put me down" "k" he said He set me down I put my left foot down after the right then I felt a sharp pain and fell 'damn' but wait the guy caught Me. "No you are not fine" he said and picked me up bridal took me to his car and put me in and he said " I am taking you to the hospital" and started to drive off before you could react.

Unknown pov

There she is the troq she soon will be mine and i will get my revenge.

Starfire's pov

"You have a sprained ankle miss Koriana Anders" the doctor said "Crap" I mumbled ' Great just what I need, my work is where i have to stand up most of the day and sometimes at night Darn whoever pushed me' i thought "well the bill is 130 dollars" the secretary said "K I will-" i started to say then the guy pulls out the money and says "i will pay it" before i can argue he gave the money to the secretary lady. He got me in the car and asked "Where do you live?" "Why should i tell you i don't even know your name?" i asked rudely "My name is Xavier Red" he said "Fine i live on 4600 rosemary street" he drove me to my house it was very quiet until "what have you done now" came on by within temptation and then he asked "do you want me to drive you to work until your foot is better?" "fine" i said then i relized he is very nice and cute maybe I can trust him. "You want to come inside" i asked "sure" He walked in and sat down and i thought 'maybe i can get a date for the december ball at Bruce's house....I mean mansion. Richard is going to be there and he has that Melanie girl with him that joined the team after i he doesn't know who i am he will be surprised how well i am doin-'

"Koriana!" Xavier yelled. "huh what"I said completely clueless "i asked you what time does your work start and what do you do for a living"He asked and i replied " my job starts at 8:00 and i am a model/fashion/cosmetic designer I get off at 6:00." He said "ok I'll come here at 7:30 you'll give me directions then i'll go and then i will pick you up at 6:00 and i'll have dinner with you after?" "yes.......No not the last part i have only met you." I said "ok" he left it was 6:00 p.m. time to explain why i missed work.10 minutes later "ugh" i ground as i was making dinner and i was making tilapia with lemon no mustard for once.I sat down then my phone went off i sat up limped all the way "hello" i asked "Hey Kori" Someone familiar said "Raven!"i said "yup guess what Me and beast boy are together." i said "well about time it only took you what 3 years" "hey that isn't i come over sometime we haven't seen each other for a year?" "yes!" i practically screamed "okay bye see you saturday" she said "Bye" i said. I went to the table finished dinner and went to my couch turned on the t.... "In other news The famous robin and Melanie of the Teen Titans are engaged" the reporter said "they announced it to us today." "what!"I yelled "other boring news red x has escaped from jail 2 weeks ago." the reporter said. "great just great" i said.I turned off the t.v. and i flew up stairs went to my bedroom turned on the light grabbed to my bathroom and i took a shower i decided to sing All around me by fly leaf

I got out of the shower, dried my body then my my teeth then my hair.I walked into my room it was dark I tripped over somthing 'darn it i remember keeping the light on' I flew up and turned on the lights grabbed my clutches. Got back on my feet and limped to my bed.I set the crutches by my bed and flew to the light switch lit a starbolt and went to my bed and went to sleep.

The next day

Crash! i shot up from the bed "Who's there!" i yelled I was up in the air my doornob turned and someone yelled through the door " it is me Xavier its 7:00am" "what!Crap!" i screamed He came in and i dropped to my bed before he saw me. I said "Please leave I have to get dressed quickly" he replied "Yeah" and went out of the room I got dressed put my candy apple lipgloss on and Crap how am I supposed to get down stairs without flying .I grabbed my crutches and went to the was their "need help i still can't figure how you got up those stais without falling last night." he said "I had help from my freind Rachel Roth she was here she umm helped me." I replied he picked me up and took me down the set me down on the couch and the handed me my went out to his Black Volvo.I got in the car and turned on the radio i was messing with it there was NOTHING on shoot well i guess i better ask him. " Xavier?" i asked "yes" he replied.I took in a breath "Theres a december ball coming up at wayne manor and i am invited will you go with me" I asked quickly. " Koriana" he started.

Ha Got ya you dont know yet I will get the other chapter out soon Please be nice,I also want you to know i am currently writing other stories to bye.


	2. The night out

Thank you for the reviews and being honest i don't care if they are a bit mean anyways i Think we have my favorite titan here to say the disclaimer STARFIRE! yay no please begin

Yes let us begin 101 Does NOT own the Teen titans or There would be a sixth season and i'd be stronger.

Now on with the storyI'm

"Koriana yes I will ever since I saw you I liked you" xavier replied "X-xavier" I said flattered and i felt the heat rise up to my face and i felt a bit lightheaded. "Were you want to eat dinner tonight with me?" He asked. I replied "Y-yes" i stuttered as i answered him. I got out of the car I said as he drove off "bye" i started walking to the building 'Yes i have him I actually do like him great Richard will find out who i am and be completely jelouse of him being with me i might feel a little guilty though hmm' I walked to the the button and waited for a few seconds later the elevator door opened and there was a man and a women making out "ummm excuse me"i said a little weirded out as i walked in. The man and the girl finally split apart " Who are you" the man asked. I replied "Koriana Anders why do want to know?" the girl squealed " Your the girl who os the famous designer who is going to design mine wedding dress and his suit." She practically screamed in my ear. I replied "what do you mean?" The door opened and we were here they were fallowing me and i went to my office while they were talking to the secretary.

'Crap i think that is robin and Melanie he probably is already suspicious of me.' Knock- Knock ' great here comes the torture here comes the torture Here comes the torture' i sang in my head like here comes the bride. I said "come in" Ms. Koriana your two o'clocks are here" the secretary said as he let the torture bringers come in. "hello what are your names" I asked 'here we go time for the truth' She opened her Mouth "I am Melanie Karson and that is Richard Grayson in other words robin but you call him dick for short,." she spit out so fast that my brain a second to process it "Melanie!You weren't supposed to say that" Dick hissed at her "Sorry Robii-poo i just wanted to ask her she would like to help me plan the wedding i heard she was good at that kind of stuff" she replied in a 'sorry' voice. ' she talks to fast and wait did she just call robin poo like that kitten moth'.

I spoke up " don't worry I won't tell DICK i have had clients that were superheroes other than you but i'm not inclined to tell you. I'll help with the wedding so Melanie just tell me what you had in mind and we'll begin." She blabbed on how she wants the wedding colors to be hot pink and bashful his suit is going to be black and have a pink she told me she wanted for the food and they left. I turned on the radio and a song that fits them both came Everybody's fool by evanescence

perfect by nature

Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame? Don't you see me?

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

but now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask

Where will you hide?

Can't find yourself

Lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

I got started on the dress design I can't do anything else considering they haven't decided the date yet I finished the dress now onto the suit. AWIHLE LATER I was drawing my hand had a cramp I looked at the clock "its 5 already" i said quietly to myself.I got back to work 'this suit is going to be great and when he finds out'.And then KNOCK-Knock "come in" I yelled "Hey Kori Time to Go" Xavier said. "Ok I'll be done just a sec." I replied i grabbed my paper and shoved it into my bag then i grabbed my crutches. "ready?" he asked me "yup" I replied with a went down the elevator and then went to the doors outside to his opened my door "Here you madam" he said with a english accent " Why thank you kind sir" I replied with a british accent. Then we both laughed "Where do you want to go for dinner?" He asked and looked at me. I replied "ummm... know any good Chinese food." i asked with a smile "perfect!" He exclaimed We drove to a place called Golden Dragon and we went inside."Wow" i whispered there were lanterns and it looked like we were in China it was perfect. The waiter came up " How many" she asked with her chinese accent perfectly noticeable "2" Xavier replied. We walked to a booth and she put two menus on each side and i sat down and so did Xavier we both were looking into each others eyes and then she asked "what would you like to drink" Xavier said as he looked at the waiter "i would like tea and she would like" he looked at me "lemonade" I said i was looking at him "So what's your job xavier?" i wondered curiously

"Trading" he said like it didn't matter to him. 'Okay cool he's hot and has a good job i might be falling in love him a No i must not think like that' i thought.

_Come on honey he's hot your 18 and still a virgin stupid robin was stupid to loose you to a slut bag cun-_

**Conscience**I am still young and anyways i just met him i plan on staying a virgin until i am

with the one i love and is married to.

_fine fine you know you want him_

Shoo shoo conscience leave me alone

I finally spoke " cool what are you having?" "The almond chicken you?" he replied then asked me " same as you" i said 'Calm down Kori he may be cute,hot ,sexy, and and his eyes are so perfect and his lips mmm i wonder how he is in Stop! I need to Stop!

" Xavier why did you save me?" I asked " because i saw you it was a natural reaction i couldn't just stand there and watch that would be...... not right at all"He responded I looked into eyes to see if he he was telling the truth he was . We sat and talk then the waiter came and took our orders and talked more about work and what we went to pay the bill then a song came on

I still here voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

I limped past Xavier tears forming and falling "Kori!" he shouted. Finally i got out side and dropped crutches and flew to the park.I slowly sunk to the ground onto my knees and cried Cried and cried i didn't want to move not even when the rain poured. "looks like the sky is sad too" I still cried i attempted to get up but i left my crutches and i couldn't fly i lost the joy.

Xaviers pov

"Where is she" I said " I checked everywhere except the park thats where she has to be" I finally arrived " this has to be where she is i have a few questions that i need answers to." i said

Kori's pov

I still cried i could think of nothing but sadness 'Xavier probably hates me now' I thought i sighed and Waited for some psychopath to jump out "Kori" i heard in the distance "it cant be can it.x-Xav-vier" I shouted as good as i can. "KORI! There you are what happened how can you fly and are you starfire from the teen titans that disbanded a year ago after you left?" he questioned me "Do you hate me? Do you hate me for leaving?" i whispered "No why would you think that. I do want some answers though" He said in a soft voice.

Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer I do not own any of these song the first one Is everybody's fool by evanesence and the second one is Everytime we touch By Cascada.I really like were this story is going yay.


End file.
